1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a filter, and more particularly to a filter bag structure that includes a plurality of pleats.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filter elements may be used to provide clean fluid, such as air, to or from various devices. Such devices may include gas turbines. Filter elements may include a filter bag structure. As fluid passes through the filter bags, dust and other particles are captured on the surfaces of the media of the filter bags. The airflow rate through filter bags can be higher than desired. The filter bags can also have a higher differential pressure loss than desired. Higher airflow rates and a higher differential pressure loss for the filter can result in the entrapment of less dust and shorter filter lives as well as reduced filtration efficiency. There are benefits for continual improvements in filter technologies so as to address these and other issues.